Edelweiss
by Elixir Edlar
Summary: Sequel Up EXTENDED for chap 3! Edelweiss lambang cinta abadi. Jimin memperoleh undangan dari sosok misterius yang mengundangnya ke sebuah mansion terpencil di tengah hutan. Siapakah sosok itu? Kookmin shipper Aloha oyy? Ahoy? It's Kookmin. Warning: Boyslove. BTS Fanfiction. Mention of Mpreg. DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**EDELWEISS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Elixir Edlar**

 **Disclaimer:**

All cast belong to God, their parents and Bighit. Ent. I do not own the characters.

This story is **originally** from my **own** mind.

 **Warning :**

Boys Love, Typos, EYD-failed, Unbeta-ed, AU, OOC

 **Read on Your Own Consent! Thank You~**

 **.**

 **.**

Eropa - 1313 M

Awal musim gugur, Jimin yang kesepian mendapatkan sebuah surat. Bukan surat biasa melainkah selembar undangan dari seseorang yang tidak disebutkan namanya. Surat itu harum, berbentuk sebuah gulungan perkamen berbahan kayu cinnamon dengan aroma yang menenangkan. Tepat di usianya yang baru menginjak ketujuh belas.

Ayahnya adalah seorang dokter kapal yang selalu melakukan perjalanan menjelajahi dunia. Katanya dunia begitu luas dan penuh dengan tantangan. Ayahnya selalu menceritakan pengalamannya ketika berlayar dan menjelajahi penjuru bumi dengan membawakan Jimin berbagai cendera mata. Namun, sudah beberapa tahun ini ayahnya tidak pulang atau mengirim surat.

Omong-omong Jimin anak tunggal. Ibunya meninggal ketika Jimin berusia lima tahun. Ayahnya yang terlalu mencintai ibunya pun akhirnya depresi karena tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang ada. Sehingga pada akhirnya, ia mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk menjelajahi isi bumi dengan mendaftar menjadi dokter kapal milik Angkatan Laut pemerintah yang akan mengadakan ekspansi wilayah ke berbagai negeri yang kelak ia singgahi.

Jimin ditinggal sendirian. Bersama puluhan maid di mansion keluarganya. Maklum, keluarga ibunya adalah keturunan langsung bangsawan di negeri tempat ia tinggal. Sebagai pewaris tunggal, Jiminlah yang mendiami mansion itu dan ia pun disekolahkan di sekolah hukum agar kelak bisa menjadi pengacara. Sebuah profesi yang begitu elegan dan menjanjikan pada masanya.

Seharusnya, malam ini Jimin menghadiri jamuan makan malam khusus untuk para bangsawan. Berdandan setampan mungkin dengan setelan necis, membubuhkan parfum paling harum di sekujur tubuh, berdansa dengan para wanita muda dengan paras seindah bidadari, meminum sampanye, dan berbincang sesopan mungkin untuk menjalin hubungan baik dengan para relasi bisnisnya.

Ya seharusnya. Karena pada kenyataannya Jimin malah menaiki kereta kudanya menuju ke daerah hutan Wonderwoods untuk memenuhi undangan tanpa nama di sebuah mansion yang 'katanya' terletak di atas sebuah bukit yang berdampingan dengan hutan tersebut.

Pergi diam-diam dengan mengajak salah satu sais kepercayaannya, Hong Jisoo, ia pun melakukan perjalanan tepat sebelum matahari terbenam di ufuk barat tertelan cakrawala—tanpa seorang pun yang tahu bahwa ia telah 'melarikan diri'. Tidak juga dengan paman dan bibinya sebagai satu-satunya sanak famili yang tersisa.

Ketika Jisoo bertanya kenapa, maka Jimin hanya menjawab, "Tidak akan ada pertunangan antara aku dengan Nayeon atau siapa pun. Sudah final."

Jimin memilih keluar dari sangkarnya. Memecahkan cangkang yang selama ini mengungkungnya. Melepaskan dirinya dari belenggu yang mencengkeram erat kebebasannya dan siap untuk menyambut petualangan di luar sana dengan melakukan hal-hal tidak biasa yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Jadi, setelah tiga jam perjalanan dengan kereta kudanya ia pun sampai di sebuah jalan setapak menanjak yang kanan kirinya dipenuhi tanaman perdu yang daunnya mulai berwarna kekuningan ditelan musim. Tidak lama lagi dedaunan itu pun pada akhirnya runtuh dan luruh. Meranggas sepenuhnya ketika sang musim mendekati akhir riwayatnya.

Perlu berjalan satu jam menyusuri jalan setapak tersebut untuk sampai ke depan sebuah gerbang yang tampak begitu tinggi di mata Jimin. Ia telah menyuruh Jisoo pulang begitu dirinya sampai di depan sebuah jalan setapak tersebut. Meskipun sebenarnya jalan tersebut masih dapat dilalui oleh kereta kuda, Jimin memilih untuk berjalan kaki.

Mansion itu tampak begitu megah. Jimin bahkan sempat terngaga saking terpesona akan keindahan ornamen mansion yang tampak seperti kastil mini tersebut. Sepanjang hidupnya ia hanya pernah melihat bangunan-bangunan megah seperti ini di sekitar kediaman keluarga kerajaan saja. Namun kali ini berbeda. Ia yakin bahwa seseorang yang mengundangnya bukanlah orang biasa apabila dilihat dari struktur dan arsitektur bangunan mansion ini.

Bukan sekadar bangsawan biasa seperti dirinya. Mungkin saja salah satu kerabat kerajaan di negerinya. Ya, mungkin saja. Namun jika itu benar, mengapa dia harus tinggal di tempat terpencil seperti ini? Jimin mulai bertanya-tanya.

Baru saja akan mengetuk, tiba-tiba dua belah pintu berukuran besar berwarna hitam mengkilap tersebut telah terbuka lebar. Menampakkan sesosok tampan seorang lelaki muda yang mungkin sepantaran dengan dirinya. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap, dibalut setelan jas hitam yang tampak begitu pas dalam membebat figur maskulinnya. Sorot matanya tajam dengan alis yang tampak menukik di bagian pangkalnya. Hidungnya mancung dan bibirnya mungil. Tampan sekali.

Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil. Meraih tangan kanan Jimin yang terasa begitu mungil di dalam genggaman telapak besar miliknya. Membawanya menuju ke depan wajahnya lalu mengecup punggung tangan putih dan halus milik Jimin tersebut. Cukup lama sehingga Jimin pun lupa caranya berkata-kata. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdentum kencang seakan ingin melompat dari tulang rusuknya dan aliran darahnya seakan dipompa kuat-kuat ke wajahnya. Membuat semburat kemerahan tersemai indah di kedua pipi pucatnya.

Membawa tubuh mungil Jimin ke dalam pelukan tubuh kekarnya, lelaki itu akhirnya bersuara, "Sudah sangat lama..." mempererat pelukannya di tubuh Jimin yang terasa halus dan rapuh.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu..." memperlebar jarak di antara tubuh keduanya untuk menatap lurus ke manik kemilau milik Jimin. "Jangan pergi lagi, lima abad tanpamu membuat batinku pilu bak tersayat ribuan sembilu..."

Kemudian lelaki itu mengecup dahi Jimin dengan bibirnya yang sedingin es. Meskipun demikian, Jimin dapat merasakan kehangatan yang semakin lama terasa semakin menjalar di hatinya. Ia bahkan mulai memejamkan matanya untuk menghayati betapa khidmatnya sentuhan hangat belahan bibir dingin itu di atas dahinya.

"Ayah..." sebuah suara berat seorang lelaki asing membuyarkan momen khidmat Jimin dengan lelaki yang berada di hadapannya tersebut.

Jimin menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Menemukan sesosok pemuda tinggi dengan perawakan ramping yang memiliki kemiripan paras dengan lelaki yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Taehyung-ah, kemarilah! Beri sambutan selamat datang untuk ibumu..."

Dan pemuda yang bernama Taehyung itu segera berlari dan menghambur untuk memeluk Jimin—orang yang disebut-sebut oleh lelaki yang disebut ayah tersebut sebagai sang ibu.

"Ibu! Aku sangat merindukanmu! Jangan pergi lagi kumohon, Bu..." Taehyung berkata di sela-sela isakannya.

Jimin bingung. Sedari tadi ia hanya diam membisu. Terlalu pening untuk menafsirkan berbagai spekulasi yang berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa dua orang yang usianya tampak sepantaran dengannya ini adalah ayah dan anak? Bagaimana pula dengan dirinya yang disebut-sebut sebagai sang 'ibu'?

Di tengah kebingungan yang mendera batin dan jiwanya, Jimin merogoh jasnya dalam diam. Ia lihat lagi undangan yang sampai ke tangannya sekitar seminggu yang lalu tersebut. Dilihatnya baik-baik setiap tulisan yang tertera di sana.

Tunggu. Sepertinya Jimin tidak pernah melihat tulisan ini sebelumnya.

' _Welcome Home Invitation by Sir Jeon Jungkook, your long lost husband...'_

.

.

 **END**

 **Nonedit**

 **Minggu, 17 Desember 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Silakan berspekulasi sesuka hati di kotak review ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**EDELWEISS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Elixir Edlar**

 **Disclaimer:**

All cast belong to God, their parents and Bighit. Ent. I do not own the characters.

This story is **originally** from my **own** mind.

 **Warning :**

Boys Love, Typos, EYD-failed, Unbeta-ed, AU, OOC

 **Read on Your Own Consent! Thank You~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eropa – 813 M**

Pada abad pertengahan, benua biru terbagi menjadi dua kerajaan besar yaitu Bizantium di sebelah timur dan Romawi di sebelah Barat. Di wilayah barat, bangsa Jermanik menduduki bekas wilayah kekuasaan kekaisaran Romawi Barat dan mendirikan kerajaan dan kekaisaran mereka sendiri. Pada awal abad ke-9, suku Frank yang merupakan salah satu bangsa Jermanik merangkak naik ke posisi hegemoni atas Eropa Barat. Pada masa itu kerajaan Franka mencapai puncaknya di bawah kepemimpinan seorang raja yang bernama Charlemagne.

Keberhasilan suku Frank ini tidak terlepas dari kehebatan raja mereka yaitu Charlemagne atau Park Chanyeol yang memang terkenal akan kepiawaiannya dalam mengatur dan memimpin kerajaan beserta rakyatnya. Pada masa kepemimpinannya, kerajaan Franka mencapai puncak kejayaannya. Kerajaannya aman dan makmur. Rakyatnya hidup tenteram dan bahagia. Tanahnya subur dengan sumber air yang melimpah. Pertanian, perkebunan, dan peternakan kerajaan ini pun selalu menghasilkan produksi panen dan ternak yang berkualitas sehingga orang-orang Franka pun memiliki tubuh tinggi dan atletis karena kebutuhan gizi mereka terpenuhi dengan seluruhnya.

Namun siapa sangka? Di balik kejayaan dan kemasyurannya ternyata kerajaan Franka menyimpan sebuah memoar kelam. Sebuah coreng hitam yang hanya diketahui oleh para petinggi kerajaan yang merupakan orang dalam dari pihak keluarga kerajaan yang memiliki wewenang dan kedudukan khusus sebagai jajaran penasihat raja.

Kerajaan Franka tidaklah seindah kelihatannya. Meskipun tampak luar kerajaan ini begitu hebat dengan raja dan rakyatnya yang sangat solid, sebuah rahasia yang menyimpan sebuncah nestapa mendalam ternyata senantiasa membayangi sang raja beserta permaisurinya. Ini tentang sebuah perjanjian berdarah yang ditandatangani oleh leluhur suku Frank bahkan sejak ribuan tahun yang lalu. Perjanjian dengan iblis yang imbalannya berupa kejayaan dan kemasyuran. Namun harga yang harus dibayar? Sebuah nyawa.

Nyawa putra pertama sang raja dan pemaisurinya yang harus diserahkan kepada iblis tersebut tepat pada malam sebelum usianya menginjak tujuh belas tahun. Jamiemagne putra pertama dari Charlemagne atau yang memiliki nama lahir sebagai Park Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak berusia satu tahun, Jimin diasingkan menjauh dari wilayah kastil. Ia diamankan di sebuah kuil suci yang tidak sembarang orang bisa menginjakkan kaki di sana. Tempat di mana para monster beserta makhluk mitologi apa pun tidak akan mampu untuk sekadar melayang di atasnya. Tidak juga dengan iblis yang disebut-sebut telah melakukan perjanjian dengan leluhur hingga keturunan-keturunan suku Frank termasuk Charlemagne yang kini tengah berkuasa.

Jimin dididik dan dibesarkan dengan perlakuan khusus. Sejak pertama kali masuk kuil, Charlemagne sang ayah sengaja meminta para biarawan untuk menyembunyikan identitas Jimin sebagai putranya. Sebagai gantinya, Charlemagne mengadopsi anak laki-laki terakhir—yang usianya sama dengan Jimin—dari seorang peternak sapi yang telah memiliki enam orang putra untuk diboyong ke istana. Sebuah muslihat untuk mengelabui sang iblis.

Selama berada di kuil suci, Jimin diajarkan berbagai macam ilmu pengetahuan selaiknya mempersiapkan seorang putra mahkota. Sesuai titah dari Charlemagne, para biarawan di kuil suci memberikan perhatian khusus untuk pelajaran sejarah kerajaan Franka, kimia, dan herbologi. Sebagai hasilnya, Jimin menjadi seorang alkimia-herbalis andal yang mampu meracik ramuan-ramuan obat dari berbagai macam penyakit yang belum pernah bisa disembuhkan sebelumnya.

Jimin adalah seorang vegetarian. Ia tidak mengonsumsi makanan selain yang berasal dari alam dan tumbuhan saja. Jimin bahkan tidak minum susu kecuali air susu ibunya ketika ia masih bayi. Jimin hanya diizinkan memakan sayur dan buah saja. Untuk minumannya pun ia hanya diperbolehkan meminum air bening tanpa campuran apa pun. Tujuannya tidak lain adalah untuk menjaga kesucian darahnya sehingga dirinya bisa menjadi alkimia-herbalis yang tidak akan menyalahgunakan kemampuannya untuk hal-hal yang tidak baik.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini adalah malam diadakannya festival rakyat di pelataran kerajaan. Kastil tampak terang dipenuhi cahaya lampu yang berkelap-kelip menantang kelamnya langit malam. Suara musik dan gegap gempita kumpulan manusia bergema dalam riuh rendah yang meriah. Embusan angin yang terasa mengigit kulit pun merasuk tulang. Sebagai pertanda bahwa musim gugur hampir mencapai puncaknya. Namun tidak menyurutkan sorak sorai ratusan orang yang berkumpul di pelataran kastil untuk merayakan momen penting bagi kerajaan mereka.

Malam ini 12 Oktober 830 masehi. Malam di mana putra pertama sang raja dari kerajaan Franka ini dinobatkan menjadi putra mahkota. Malam di mana pangeran Jamiemagne akan merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-17 tepat pukul dua belas malam nanti. Sekaligus malam yang begitu menegangkan untuk raja Chanyeol beserta permaisuri Baekhyun karena malam ini 'semestinya' adalah malam terakhir mereka dengan sang putra sebelum ditagih janji dan dibawa pergi oleh sang iblis.

" _Hidup Pangeran Jisoo! Hidup Pangeran Jisoo!"_

" _Panjang umur Pangeran Jisoo! Jaya dan makmur Pangeran Jisoo!"_

Begitulah kerumunan rakyat itu bersorak untuk memuja sang pangeran yang sebentar lagi melepaskan jabatan pangerannya untuk memperoleh gelar putra mahkota. Ya, putra mahkota dari kerajaan Franka. Park Jisoo, yang sejatinya adalah putera seorang peternak sapi di sebuah desa kecil yang terletak di ujung terjauh wilayah kerajaan Franka. Putra Mahkota bayangan untuk menggantikan nasib buruk yang seharusnya menjemput putra mahkota sejati kerajaan Franka, Park Jimin—Jamiemagne yang sesungguhnya.

Sementara itu, Jimin sang Jamiemagne yang asli tengah berdiri di puncak menara tertinggi kuil suci untuk menyaksikan betapa meriahnya pesta rakyat yang digelar di pelataran istana dari kejauhan dengan wajah suram pun hati muram. Hampir semua biarawan kuil suci berbondong-bondong menghadiri pesta tersebut namun tidak untuk tiga orang termasuk Jimin. Berkali-kali mengembuskan napasnya karena bosan, Jimin pun hanya mampu berasumsi sendirian mengenai larangan para sesepuh biarawan yang tidak mengizinkan Jimin untuk pergi ke istana sebelum usianya tepat delapan belas tahun.

"Kenapa aku dilarang pergi ke istana sebelum berusia delapan belas? Ada apa sebenarnya dengan usia delapan belas itu?"

Jimin bahkan tidak tahu kapan tanggal lahirnya dan siapa orang tuanya. Asal-usulnya pun tidak jelas jluntrungannya. Semuanya adalah serangkaian misteri yang ia sendiri malas untuk memikirkannya. Menurutnya, selama ia mendapat perlakuan baik dan menyenangkan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, tidak masalah untuk tidak mengetahui dari mana asal-usulnya. Dan ia sendiri pun terlalu enggan untuk mencari tahu.

"Oi, Park Jimin!" sebuah teriakan keras yang bersumber dari seorang lelaki seusia Jimin yang mengenakan jubah putih khas biarawan memanggil Jimin dari bawah, tepatnya dari halaman biara yang cukup luas dengan rerumputan dan bunga dandelion yang masih belum rela goyah tatkala ditiup sang bayu.

Jimin tersentak dari lamunannya, suara Seungcheol, sang pemanggil sekaligus rekan sesama biarawan tengah melambai-lambaikan tangannya seraya memanggil namanya.

"Turun ke bawah! Aku butuh bantuanmu!" teriak Seungcheol lagi diringi jari telunjuk di depan tubuhnya yang ia arahkan ke bawah sebagai isyarat agar Jimin segera turun ke dari menara.

"Baiklah! Aku akan segera turun!" balas teriak, Jimin tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga menara yang berbentuk spiral. Berlari berputar-putar dengan kecepatan maksimal sehingga obor-obor di sepanjang tangga yang tersambar angin akibat jubah Jimin yang berkibar-kibar pun, lidah apinya turut bergoyang tak tentu arah.

Sampai di bawah dengan napas terengah Jimin berucap, "Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Seungcheol tersenyum, "Tugasmu untuk menyalakan lilin dan obor di seluruh penjuru biara sudah selesai?" tanyanya masih disertai senyuman manis.

"Mm hmm, sudah semuanya! Jadi, apa yang mesti kulakukan untuk membantumu?"

"Hehehe kau pengertian sekali, Jim. Jadi, sebenarnya aku diizinkan untuk ikut festival rakyat. Tapi malam ini aku bertugas untuk menemui agen pengantar gulungan perkamen yang datang kemari setiap tahunnya. Padahal aku sangat ingin menonton festival itu sedangkan agen perkamen itu bisa datang sewaktu-waktu. Jadi—bisakah kau gantikan tugasku?"

"Hmm baiklah. Tapi ingat untuk pulang sebelum sesepuh biarawan atau kau akan mendapat hukuman Choi Seungcheol!" Jimin bercanda menyikut perut Seungcheol sembari tertawa kecil. Mendapatkan ringisan kecil Seungcheol yang berpura-pura mengeluh kesakitan.

"Terima kasih Jim! Kau memang yang terbaik!" kemudian memeluk Jimin dan mengangkat serta memutar-mutar tubuh mungil Jimin sambil bersorak riang.

"Sudah sana pergi. Kau tidak ingin ketinggalan festival itu barang sedikit pun bukan?"

Seungcheol mengangguk semangat. Setelahnya biarawan muda itu segera mengemasi barang yang diperlukannya untuk berangkat menuju pelataran istana dengan kecepatan kilat dan seketika menghilang dari pandangan. Dan tinggallah Jimin sendirian di biara suci bersama seorang biarawan lanjut usia yang selalu berada di dalam ruangannya sepanjang waktu karena kondisi tubuhnya yang memang sudah tidak memungkinkan untuk beraktivitas lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin tengah mempesiarkan pikirannya entah ke mana ketika suara derap langkah kuda tiba-tiba menyerbu gendang telinganya pun membuyarkan imajinya. Sebuah kereta kuda yang tampak mewah dengan dua ekor kuda hitam yang bulunya berkilat-kilat tertimpa cahaya bulan beserta seorang sais yang wajahnya tertutup jubah hitam adalah panorama yang dapat ditangkap oleh kedua netranya.

"Oh, sudah datang rupanya," Jimin segera berdiri menghampiri kereta kuda tersebut. Agen gulungan perkamen yang tengah dinantinya ternyata datang jauh lebih cepat dari perkiraannya.

Jendela kereta kuda yang tadinya tertutup perlahan-lahan terbuka. Menampilkan sebuah lengan berbalut sarung tangan hitam yang menjulurkan sebuah gulungan perkamen berwarna keemasan yang begitu harum menusuk hidung. Aroma lavender yang berpadu dengan pink jasmine. Aroma yang tidak terlalu Jimin sukai karena baunya terlalu wangi sehingga membuatnya sedikit 'mabuk'.

Dibukanya gulungan perkamen tersebut dengan gerakan lambat sembari menutup hidungnya. Kalau tidak salah gulungan perkamen yang diantar tahun ini adalah literatur mengenai sejarah kerajaan Franka edisi terbaru, Jimin mencoba mengingat-ingat. Dan ia pun mulai membaca deretan silabel yang terpampang di atas lembaran kayu itu baik-baik.

 _Jamiemagne, putra pertama dari Charlemagne atau Park Chanyeol, Raja Franka lahir pada saat bulan purnama pada tanggal 13 Oktober tahun 813. Ibunya bernama Brigitania atau Byun Baekhyun yang merupakan permaisuri Charlemagne dari kerajaan Franka. Jamiemagne diasingkan ke sebuah biara suci yang letaknya berjauhan dengan kastil ketika berusia satu tahun. Sebagai gantinya sang raja dan permaisurinya mengadopsi putra terakhir dari seorang petani untuk menggantikan posisi Jamiemagne yang asli di istana._

 _Jamiemagne sengaja disembunyikan keberadaannya untuk mengamankannya dari takdir buruk yang kelak menimpanya ketika usianya tepat berusia tujuh belas tahun. Takdir yang akan membawanya menuju jurang kegelapan di mana tak seorang pun mampu yang akan merenggut kemerdekaan jiwanya selamanya. Terikat sepenuhnya dengan penguasa kegelapan tanpa bisa membatalkan memorandum yang telah disepakati selama seribu tahun lamanya._

 _Park Jimin kaulah sang Jamiemagne, putra mahkota kerajaan Franka yang sesungguhnya. Mulai detik ini jiwamu terikat dengan Sir Jeon Jungkook untuk kurun waktu seribu tahun lamanya._

Selesai membaca larik terakhir dari kalimat yang tertera di lembaran kayu tersebut, secara tiba-tiba telunjuk kanannya terluka dan meneteskan darah yang merembes sempurna ke dalam gulungan perkamen membentuk sebuah tulisan yang terbaca sebagai berikut: 'SOUL SEALED'. Yang artinya jiwanya telah tersegel seluruhnya dengan sang penguasa kegelapan.

Setelahnya Jimin merasakan jemari telunjuknya yang berdarah diisap oleh belahan tipis bibir sedingin es milik seseorang yang membuat kepalanya lama-kelamaan terasa pening, kelopak matanya memberat, dan berat tubuhnya tak kuasa ia topang lebih lama lagi. Dan dalam tempo yang begitu singkat tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap dan Jimin pun tumbang ke dalam pelukan tubuh seseorang.

"Park Jimin, mulai malam ini kau milikku..."

Sehari setelahnya kerajaan Franka geger dengan sebuah berita hilangnya salah satu biarawan muda yang jati diri sebenarnya adalah calon putra mahkota kerajaan Franka. Charlemagne sang raja pun murka. Ia memenjarakan seluruh biarawan yang dianggap tidak becus dalam menjaga putranya sehingga ia harus kehilangan calon penerus utama kerajaannya yang begitu berharga baginya.

Sepuluh hari setelah hilangnya Jamiemagne, sang raja menemukan selembar kain satin berwarna merah marun dengan sulaman benang emas yang membentuk serangkaian tulisan: "Dimana pun kau sembunyikan, aku akan tetap menemukannya..."

"Arrghhhh!" sang raja mencabik-cabik kain tersebut dengan belati yang senantiasa tersemat di balik lengan kirinya. Amarahnya yang begitu membuncah ditambah dengan luka lara mendalam tampak jelas tercetak di air mukanya yang terlihat sangat kacau.

Perjanjian tetaplah perjanjian. Sebuah hutang yang harus dibayarkan ketika telah habis tempo. Seulas gurat takdir yang tak kuasa ditolak pun dilawan walau sekuat apa pun seorang anak adam berusaha. Dan Charlemagne hanya bisa menangis meratapi nasib buruk yang menimpa dirinya dan sang putra.

Dengan berat hati, Charlemagne membuka buku catatan silsilah keluarga kerajaan. Tepat pada lembar yang memasang lukisan potret seorang biarawan muda yang berparas cantik, ia terpekur. Memandangi wajah sang putra yang begitu indah ditemani oleh buliran hangat yang mengalir perlahan di atas permukaan kedua pipinya.

"Jimin, maafkan ayah yang tidak mampu menjagamu..."

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **22 Desember 2016**

 **NONEDIT**

 **.**

 **NOTE:**

 **Fiksi ini tidak bisa diharapkan jadi silakan dinikmati tanpa perlu menantikan bagaimana kelanjutan kisahnya hehehe.**

 **Hanya ingin berbagi imaji.**

 **Dibuat tanpa niat dengan plot mengalir begitu saja.**

 **Sebagai remedi untuk plotbunnies dan writer's block saya.**

 **TERIMA KASIH untuk para reviewers ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**EDELWEISS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Elixir Edlar**

 **Disclaimer:**

All cast belong to God, their parents and Bighit. Ent. I do not own the characters.

This story is **originally** from my **own** mind.

 **Warning :**

Boys Love, Typos, EYD-failed, Unbeta-ed, AU, OOC

 **Read on Your Own Consent! Thank You~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Korea Selatan – 2017**

Awal musim semi ketika Jimin memutuskan untuk menyewa sebuah apartemen murah ketika jadwal kuliahnya mulai padat merayap. Usianya kini sudah sembilan belas tahun yang artinya ia telah mewarnai hari-harinya sebagai seorang mahasiswa selama lebih kurang tujuh ratus hari.

Murah bukan berarti kualitasnya murahan. Apartemen itu terletak di pusat kota dengan akses ke segala penjuru paling cepat dan aman. Fasilitas penunjangnya pun tergolong mewah dengan sarana-prasarana yang mumpuni. Semuanya serba lengkap dan nyaman.

Merasa beruntung karena Jimin hanya perlu membayar selima dari harga sewa normall untuk satu unitnya. Namun ia harus rela berbagi dengan dua orang penghuni yang telah lebih dulu mendiami unit apartemen tersebut. Tidak masalah bagi Jimin, karena yang diperlukannya sekadar kamar untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dari penatnya aktivitas kampus yang serasa tiada habisnya.

Waktu itu Jimin hanya membawa sebuah koper berukuran medium dan sebuah tas jinjing besar ketika seorang lelaki muda—yang kelihatan seumuran dengannya—menyambutnya dengan senyuman unik berbentuk rektangular.

"Park Jimin? Akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku dan ayahku hampir membusuk menanti kehadiranmu selama berabad-abad lamanya hingga serasa ingin mati saja!"

Mengernyitkan dahi setelah mendengar penuturan dari lelaki berkulit tan di hadapannya, Jimin membantin. 'Bagus sekali, Park Jimin. Kau akan tinggal bersama seorang maniak redundan selama dua tahun ke depan.'

Namun Jimin tetap melemparkan senyuman termanisnya sebagai respon dari 'keramahan' sang tuan rumah. "Ah, benarkah? Kalau begitu reinkarnasiku di masa silam selalu gagal karena kalian baru bisa bertemu denganku sekarang," jawabnya asal.

Asal menjawab namun ampuh menohok ulu hati lelaki yang seketika berubah datar air mukanya serta seolah menelan habis pita suaranya sendiri sehingga tak kuasa untuk berkata-kata. Diam membatu seperti baru bersitatap dengan medusa yang rambutnya termanifestasi dalam bentuk umbaian-umbaian ular di kepalanya.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?" untuk entah yang ke berapa kalinya, Jimin bertanya.

"Oh? Apa? Y-ya aku baik. Ayo masuk, biar kubawakan koper dan tasmu," meraih dengan sedikit paksa koper dan tas jinjing milik lelaki mungil yang akan segera resmi menjadi teman satu atapnya tersebut. "Omong-omong, namaku Jeon Taehyung."

"Hmm, Jeon Taehyung? Sepertinya tidak asing," Jimin mengulangi kata-kata Taehyung sembari mengekorinya untuk menemukan kamar baru yang akan dihuninya di apartemen tersebut.

"Nah, ini dia kamarmu! Semoga kau suka," Taehyung menunjukkan sebuah kamar di apartemen tersebut yang masih sangat lapang apabila ditempati oleh satu orang saja. Apa lagi jika orangnya mungil macam Park Jimin.

"Taehyung? Orang itu.. siapa?" Ternyata sejak tadi Jimin tidak mendengarkan rangkaian silabel yang meluncur dari labia tipis lelaki dengan senyum kotaknya tersebut karena netranya terpaku pada seseorang yang tampak tertidur pulas di atas sofa kulit berwarna putih mutiara yang berkilat-kilat di ruang tengah.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil dengan sorot mata yang tampak begitu teduh dan damai. "Dia Jeon Jungkook. Erm, dia adalah—adikku. Ya, dia adikku yang hobi sekali tidur hahaha."

"Oh, adikmu ya?" dengan onyx yang masih betah fokus pada sosok lelaki yang tetap geming dari posisinya di atas sofa. Tidak berubah sama sekali sejak pertama kali Jimin mendaratkan pandangannya pada sosok tersebut.

"Dia.. tampan.." entah bagaimana Jimin refleks mengucapkan kedua kata tersebut diiringi manik kelamnya yang senantiasa menekuri pahatan seindah paras dewa Yunani yang tengah berbaring nyaman di peraduannya.

Dan selang sepersekian detik setelah Jimin mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut, sosok yang tengah terpejam tersebut mendadak membuka kelopak matanya. Menyuguhkan sepasang marbel cemerlang berspektrum perak yang tampak berkilauan—langsung menatap tajam tepat ke dalam manik kembar sekelam malam milik Park Jimin.

"Sudah datang?" yang terkesan seperti sebuah pernyataan untuk dirinya sendiri daripada pertanyaan kepada sosok lelaki mungil berparas manis yang masih enggan memutus kontak mata di antara keduanya.

 **END**

 **26 Desember 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah sekitar seratus hari hari tinggal bersama Jeon bersaudara, Jimin dapat memetik beberapa kesimpulan mengenai kedua lelaki muda yang berada di bawah satu atap yang sama dengannya.

Taehyung ternyata seumuran dengan Jimin. Pemuda berusia sembilan belas tahun yang juga ternyata menimba ilmu di universitas yang sama dengannya namun pada fakultas dan jurusan yang berbeda.

Sedangkan sang adik Jungkook, usianya baru tujuh belas tahun. Namun ia telah menyelesaikan kuliah dan mendapatkan gelar sarjana tahun lalu berkat kegeniusan otaknya. Jungkook saat ini bekerja sebagai arsitek _freelance_ yang bahkan tidak perlu ke luar rumah untuk menjalankan profesinya.

Cukup duduk santai di balkon apartemen ditemani semilir angin, sebuah _drawing-board,_ satu unit laptop, dan secangkir kafein yang tak tersentuh sama sekali bahkan ketika pekerjaannya telah selesai.

Taehyung dan Jungkook adalah dua pribadi yang merupakan antitesis untuk satu sama lainnya. Jika diibaratkan sebagai buah, Taehyung adalah jeruk sunkist berwarna oranye cerah dengan aroma menyegarkan dan daging buah yang manis.

Lain halnya dengan Jungkook yang bagi Jimin tampak seperti sebutir kelapa hijau yang mulus. Seperti buah tersebut, Jungkook tampak begitu halus dan menawan dari luar. Namun memiliki dinding pertahanan kokoh bak sabut dan cangkang kelapa yang melindungi _bagian terdalam_ dari dirinya.

Jimin bahkan tidak pernah tahu bagaimana karakter Jungkook yang sebenarnya. Seperti daging kelapa dan airnya yang begitu bervariasi rasanya. Tidak dapat diketahui sebelum ia berhasil menguliti sabut dan memecahkan cangkang untuk sekadar mengeruk daging buah dan mencicipi airnya.

Dan semua itu adalah tugas yang terlampau sulit bagi Jimin yang pada dasarnya mencintai hal-hal praktis dan serba otomatis. Jadi, Jimin membiarkan kelapa hijau yang tampak menggoda iman untuk mencicipinya tergolek begitu saja. Ia bahkan berharap agar Taehyung bisa membantunya 'mengupas' sang kelapa. Atau akan lebih baik lagi jika kelapa tersebut berkenan menguliti tubuhnya sendiri lalu menyerahkan dirinya secara sukarela kepada seorang Park Jimin untuk menunjukkan 'isinya'.

Tapi itu terdengar mustahil.

.

.

Tiga ratus hari hidup dengan Jeon bersaudara merupakan waktu yang lebih dari cukup bagi Jimin untuk menemukan beberapa peristiwa _aneh tapi nyata_ yang kerapkali dijumpainya pada kedua sosok lelaki yang hidup bersamanya selama setahun belakangan.

Pertama, hubungan Taehyung dengan Jungkook. Menurut penglihatan Jimin, kakak beradik Jeon memiliki ikatan spesial yang lebih dari sekadar saudara dari sepasang orang tua yang sama. Bagi Jimin, interaksi di antara keduanya tampak terlalu _mesra_ untuk dilakukan oleh sepasang saudara kandung.

"Jungkookie Daddy~ Gendong?! Gendong?! Gendong?!" ketika Taehyung yang notabene seorang kakak—merengek manja untuk meminta gendong kepada adiknya yang _memang_ memiliki perawakan lebih besar dan lebih atletis darinya.

"Tae Baby ingin digendong Daddy? Kalau begitu, sini naik ke punggung Daddy~"

Dan jawaban Jungkook atas permintaan Taehyung tersebut pun sukses membuat Jimin tersedak choco vanilla milkshake-nya sendiri yang tengah ia nikmati dengan khidmat di atas sofa di ruang tengah apartemen mereka.

'What the fuck?! Daddy?! Baby?! Apa-apaan mereka ini!' Jimin menyerapah dalam hati sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya akibat tersedak minumannya sendiri.

Itu belum seberapa.

Pernah pada suatu malam ketika Jimin pulang larut karena perlu mengerjakan tugas kelompoknya hingga lembur, ia disuguhi pemandangan yang lumayan mencolok mata.

Bagaimana tidak? Kedua Jeon bersaudara itu tengah _bermesraan_ di ruang tengah, tepatnya di atas sofa kulit berwarna putih yang merupakan tempat favorit bagi keduanya. Bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana pendek berwarna hitam saja. Jungkook tampak duduk bersandar di sofa dengan kepala Taehyung yang berada di atas pangkuannya—tepatnya di atas paha berotot milik Jungkook.

Jungkook terlihat tengah mengelus dan membelai lembut surai dark-brown milik sang kakak yang kelopak matanya melingkupi sepasang hazel indahnya dengan gerakan pelan dan penuh cinta. Ia bahkan beberapa kali mengecupi pucuk kepala sang kakak seraya membisikkan kata-kata entah apa. Jimin tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Dan Jimin lagi-lagi tak kuasa untuk tidak berkomentar—dalam hatinya. 'Apa lagi ini?! Apa ini yang dinamakan dengan brother complex, huh?!'

Sejatinya—Jimin hanya cemburu.

Puncaknya adalah ketika Taehyung pada tengah malam sekitar jam dua dini hari menangis histeris yang tentu saja mau tidak mau membuat Jimin harus beranjak dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman untuk mengecek keadaan housemate-nya tersebut.

Seperti yang telah ia duga sebelumnya, Jungkook telah lebih dulu ada di sana. Memeluk erat dan mengusap-usap punggung Taehyung yang masih meraung-raung dalam tangisnya. Mencoba menenangkan sang kakak, yang tampak seperti bayi daripada sang adik yang terlihat jauh lebih dewasa. Mengecupi surai cokelatnya yang lepek dan basah sambil merapalkan berbagai macam kata di telinganya dengan harapan sang kakak mau berhenti menangis.

"Ada apa dengan Taehyung?" Jimin mendekat, menemukan ekspresi terkejut tercetak jelas pada paras tampan adik Taehyung tersebut.

Taehyung tampak sangat kacau. Tubuhnya meringkuk seperti bayi di dalam pelukan Jungkook dengan mata terkatup dan bibir yang bergetar hebat. Ia sudah mulai tenang namun masih sesenggukan. Dalam keadaan seperti ini ia terlihat begitu rapuh di mata Jimin.

Jimin mulai berspekulasi sendiri, sudah sebulan terakhir Taehyung seperti ini. Apakah ia frustrasi karena putus cinta? Ataukah ia sebenarnya menderita gangguan jiwa? Jimin menepis pikiran negatifnya mengenai asumsinya yang kedua. Padahal selama sembilan bulan terakhir, Taehyung tampak baik-baik saja. Ini sangat aneh, batin Jimin.

Tapi jika diperhatikan baik-baik, Taehyung sepertinya tengah mengalami depresi berat. Ia pasti tengah mengalami pukulan yang begitu menyakitkan di dalam hidupnya. Lagi-lagi Jimin berasumsi.

"Taehyung.. Dia..." kata-kata Jungkook terputus karena secara mendadak Taehyung membuka netranya dengan hazel yang tampak berkilauan terkena lelehan air mata. Menatap lurus ke arah Jimin yang memasang ekspresi linglung khas orang bingung.

Menjulurkan tangannya kepada Jimin seolah meminta lelaki mungil itu untuk segera menggapainya. Jimin memandang ke arah Jungkook yang langsung memberinya isyarat dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

Jimin meraih jemari panjang Taehyung dengan miliknya yang ukurannya jauh lebih mungil. Mendekat untuk naik ke atas tempat tidur bersebelahan dengan Jungkook yang tengah memangku sambil memeluk sang kakak.

Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya dari Jungkook dan pindah ke atas kasur agar duduk bersebelahan dengan Jimin.

 _Grep!_

Dengan gerakan supercepat, Taehyung memeluk lelaki mungil yang telah resmi menjadi teman satu atapnya selama tiga ratus tiga puluh tiga malam tersebut. Pelan-pelan menggelosorkan tubuhnya agar kepalanya dapat berbaring di atas dada Jimin yang terasa begitu hangat dan nyaman. Memeluk pinggang ramping itu seraya menatap ke manik kelam si pemilik pinggang.

"Kenapa Ibu tidak mengingatku?" ucapnya di sela isakan yang terdengar pilu di telinga Jimin.

 **END**

 **27 Desember 2016**

 **NONEDIT**

 **.**

 **NOTE:**

Ditambahin nih~ semoga suka ya?

Btw, kelapa itu gara-gara keinget coconut head huahahaha.

Perhatiin telapak tangan JK deh, lebar banget men! Apalagi di MV BST

 **Thanks to:**

 **Avis alfi, Jungeunyoon, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, 9 duolC, Gummysmiled, ChiminChim, Nam0SuPD, heyoyo, zahra9697, 94shidae, Vernina Joshuella, WhitieVgirl'S, Gesti Park, Zahara Jo**


End file.
